Chimamire no Himitsu to Pawa
by NovemberRiddle
Summary: A decade ago, Itachi Uchiha was offered help to peacefully end the conflict between the Uchiha clan and Konoha elders in exchange for a promise. Now the time for the debt to be repaid had finally come. Non-massacre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chimamire no Himitsu to Pawa**

(Translation: Bloodstained secrets and power)

A/N: Dear readers, I decided that the way I first started writing the story would take too long and will therefore considerably change it. Most chapters will have two parts: 1. past (stoping the Uchiha massacre) and 2. present - that one you'll just have to read  
Please go over the first two chapters again, as they are considerably different (if you really want you can skip the past part in next chapter and the first past of this one)  
I am really sorry for this sudden change. Do leave your thoughts in reviews and enjoy the story.

Additional A/N for new readers: as suggested by one of the reviews I am pointing out that you should probably judge if you like the story by the second chapter as that is the "spirit" in which the rest of the story will be written.  


Prologue / Chapter 1:

Onyx eyes snapped open abruptly, quickly adjusting to the dark room.  
He had that same dream again. Someone would think that after ten years he would no longer wake up in the middle of the night because of the same repetitive nightmare.  
Itachi rose from his bed tiredly, having learned long ago that there was no returning to sleep once his dreams had woke him up.  
Normally, once he was awake he would go out for a walk and then stay at the gate of the village for a long time, staring into the distance, waiting; or he would go to the lake and stare at his reflection as memories, both painful and pleasant played in his mind.

Tonight, he stayed in his room as rain poured outside. The strong wind outside played a familiar eerie melody. Paper and brush in hand, feeling of apprehension clenching his heart, he started writing down a secret he planned to keep until his dying breath.

_It's been a decade.  
Konohagure has flourished in that time and for most, my clan included, the past is nothing but a distant, foggy memory. Even now, with a strong storm raging outside, everyone sleeps peacefully. Everyone but me.  
During days like these, I, unlike the rest, feel haunted by the past, lonely even.  
That is why I am writing now. After so many years, I hope without reason that maybe putting it all on paper would allow me some peace._

_It was around that time of the year when heavy rains were an everyday occurrence when my salvation for the terrors now long gone and my executioner for the future yet to come appeared.  
It was a time of raising tension and conflict between Uchihas and the village. A fire that just kept growing, feeding itself with anger and mistrust. Seemingly unstoppable.  
I remember clearly the feeling of despair and weakness that hunted me those weeks. There was nothing I could do but watch the continued mistreatment of my clan and their growing thirst for revenge and blood._

_During that time, barely a week after I official became part of the ANBU unit, a summon came for me. Yes, that was when it all began.  
I could've never even begun to imagine what that one late night call could mean for me, or for the rest of the village. I couldn't have anticipated that an encounter with one person could be that crucial for my family.  
At the time, non could've predicted that the appearance of one girl was just a prelude of things to come._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen had requested that I immediately report to the Tower.  
The rolling thunder and pouring rain were like a sonnet of the dark night preformed by an orchestra of demons.  
I arrived there in high alert despite the late hour. Due to the heavy rain outside I was completely soaked and already shivering from the cold. During the night, the hallways of the Hokage Tower seemed sinister somehow, uninviting; but ninjas don't fear the darkness, shadows are their friends, beloveds; and I easily made my way towards the room I knew Sandaime would be in. My curiosity, as to what the reason for me being there that late at night was, had rocketed once I noticed that, besides the Hokage himself, I couldn't feel anyone else present. Therefore, I was beyond surprised when I entered the room to find another person waiting there next to the Sandaime. A young girl no less.  
She looked to be around my age and could easily be mistaken for an Uchiha child with her long ink hair, pale complexion and proud stance, if it weren't for her eyes. Those big eyes dominated her still somewhat childish face. Big, electric whirlpools. Piercing; and filled with knowledge that surpassed most.  
The color was much darker than that of the blue summer sky, deeper; closer to that of the night sky, but not as obscure._

_I had just greeted the Hokage respectfully when her voice, like a dozen of little bells, rung through the quiet room.  
'I am Kiranazo Hitomi,' she introduced herself with a graceful bow, a big pearly smile never leaving her lips, 'It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Uchiha Itachi.'_

_Back then, the Kiranazo name didn't mean anything to me, but it wasn't long before I found out the power that name held. The power, and all the secrets and danger that came with it._

_Now, looking back at that moment, the occasional flashes of the lighting outside and the loud sound of thunder seemed strangely fitting for the situation I had found myself in.  
Even now, I can't tell what exactly set me off; maybe the way Hokage treated Hitomi Kiranazo, as if he didn't want her there, but couldn't make any real objections to her presence either. There was both respect and disdain in his voice when he addressed her, but none of the warmness I was used to seeing in Sandaime's wise old eyes. If she had noticed, she wasn't bothered by the cold, unwelcomed treatment she recived._

_An irresistible offer easily slipped from her mouth and without even stopping to think about the price I accepted it, desperately clinging to that thread of hope she offered me._

_Before I knew it the long and both mentally and emotionally draining conversation (or rather, an argument between the Hokage and the girl) started dragging out into the early morning hours. I mostly just watched as they debated the best course of action to stop the growing conflict between my family and my hometown, trying to keep an emotionless faced despite the conflicted feelings that were all tangled and messed up inside of me._

_Somehow, she had convinced Sandaime that her way was the best way as the first signs of morning closing in appeared on the far horizon. That was when she turned to me again._

_In that room, filled with almost tangible tension hanging over our heads, she smiled so innocently, like an unknowing child. I don't think I will ever be capable of forgetting that face. Even when everything else fades, that memory will stay. Because with that cruel and beautiful smile of a fallen angel, she looked like she was simply enjoying a game, an imp that branched from the devil._

* * *

_Three years that followed passed by in a blur and one of the most dreadful periods of my life ended. Disappeared like the morning mist.  
However, for some reason a small sense of discomfort had left a stain on my heart, like lonely cloud spoiling the otherwise clear sky. I remember running to the front gates and beyond hopping to catch up, to find out what it was I was overlooking._

_Just outside the village's gates, she was calmly walking towards two people, a man and a woman, who I could tell were her parents (even though I could clearly remember her saying that they were dead). The man had the same hair color and identical eyes, while the woman's face was the heart-shaped copy of her daughter's._

'_Ah, Uchiha Itachi,' she greeted, 'I wondered whether you would try to hunt me down or let me leave without a goodbye.'_

'_Who are you really?' I asked quietly, thankful for all the years of ninja training that kept my voice even._

'_I told you my name, didn't I?' she answered with a pearly smile, 'The best performance is given when an actor becomes his role. But no matter who I become, that one will not change. Too many plays can make you forget yourself and I want to remember.'_

'_What are you?' I rephrased the question, even thought it sounded ridiculous asking something like that._

'_The truth is, I can hardly be qualified as human, and yet I are nothing but,' she said enigmatically, 'The power to manipulate time is without equal, making my family something more than mere mortals, while we still stay the same creatures you see every day when you walk down one of Konoha's streets.'_

_I stayed quiet, unbelieving._

'_Now that I know I will do my best to forget. Right, Itachi?' she asked, that cruel and beautiful smile appearing on her angelic face, 'But do remember this, you still owe me a debt. Three years ago, you made a promise to me in order to save your family. And those words; I'll make sure you never forget them.'_

* * *

_I never could find out where she is after that. At times I wondered if maybe time had finally caught up to her. But I doubted it. No...  
I believed she was still here, telling lies and playing games, moving people around like they were just pieces on her giant Shogi board.  
My dreams were hunted by her last words as she joined her family, silent as the wind carried them over the huge space._

'_We are always watching.'_

_Those words followed me like a curse.  
Every night I dreamed of them again.  
Good and evil. Greed and sacrifices. Sanity and madness. The world of living aging beings where time has a meaning and the world beyond.  
I remember them, who regain so elegantly over the gaps in between those, bending the world to their liking.  
I remember those stormy blue eyes, piercing even in my dreams. They summon to my mind that old promise, that vow I so carelessly gave.  
__And I wait awake every night for her return, knowing that the debt will have to be repaid.  
__Now, I can feel it._

_She is coming back._

* * *

A/N:  
**Hitomi** - female name in Japanese from _hito (wisdom, intellect) _and _mi (beautiful)  
_**Kiranazo** - that one I put together from _kira (dark) _and _nazo (riddle)_

_P.S. Tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am starting to think this chapter is cursed with all the stupid troubles I had with it.  
Even if there are some mistakes I am absolutely not touching it again.

The next chapter should be up in a day or two as I have already finished bigger part of the chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

_Ten years ago:**  
**_

_In the morning, the rain had finally stopped and Itachi woke up at the break of down to inform his family of the new occupant of their home.  
As expected, his father wasn't thrilled with the situation. Itachi's mother was somewhere in between, she was delighted to have a girl to take care of, but her training as a kunoichi also made her suspicious of the newcomer. But as those were Sandaime's orders, the girl would stay with them._

_The sound of the shoji door sliding open made the three occupants of the room pause in their discussion. As Sasuke was, without any doubt, still in bed, there was only one other person who could enter the kitchen this early in the morning._

_'Good morning Uchiha-sama,' Hitomi greeted the head of the Uchiha clan first with an elegant bow, 'Mikoto-san. My name is Kiranazo Hitomi. Thank you for letting me stay with you. I'll do my best to make sure my presence isn't an inconvenience in your house.'_

_A brilliant, innocent smile is all it took for his mother to greet her back with a matching one and drop any reservations she might had had about the girl._

_'It is a pleasure to meet you Hitomi-chan. Please, take a seat, the breakfast will be ready soon.'_

_That morning had turned into a merry affair and Itachi watched in amusement as, after bragging about going to ninja Academy, Sasuke blushed five different shades of red when Hitomi assured him that, one day, he will become as powerful as his beloved nii-san._

_Fugaku had already left to talk to the Hokage and Mikoto was busy cleaning up the table, when a swirl of messy black hair and big black eyes entered the kitchen with a loud, joyful 'Good morning Mikoto-san!'  
This boy, obviously an Uchiha, looked a couple of years older than Itachi and nowhere near as solemn and dignified as the ingenious Uchiha heir. There was a huge grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his dark eyes._

_'Ah, good morning Shisui-kun,' Mikoto said with a gracious smile, clearly entertained._

_'Shisui-' Hitomi, who was sited next to Itachi, whispered so quietly that he barely heard her. He turned to look at her, wondering about her reaction. Her electric eyes were huge in obvious disbelief and shock, as if she had just witnessed something more unbelievable than a Hokage losing to a Genin. In complete daze she faced Itachi and whispered, 'That is Uchiha Shisui? The Uchiha Shisui?'_

_Itachi nodded, evaluating her reaction with some confusion. Her reaction wasn't that unusual as people were often left astounded by his friend, but coming from her the reaction looked strange. _

_'That's Shisui of the Body Flicker? Your best friend and older brother figure?' she repeated appalled, staring at the Shunshin no Shisui in utter disbelief and puzzlement._

_It was then that Shisui took notice of the additional occupant at the table and flickered to her and Itachi. Mikoto chided him halfheartedly and he flashed her another one of his goofy grins before facing his favorite little cousin._

_'Ne, Itachi-chan, aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty little friend here?'_

_'Her name is Hitomi,' Sasuke butted in, like a typical six-year old wanting attention, 'And she is my new friend.' It was a statement._

_Obviously, Hitomi's declaration that Sasuke will grow to be a powerful shinobi like his brother (from earlier that morning) was enough to make her one of Saskue's favorite people. He didn't adore her as much as he did his close family (especially Itachi), but she was close up there. Which spoke volumes, considering Sasuke tended to be shy around strangers._

_'Hitomi-chan, ne? I'm Shisui, your new teammate,' the older boy proclaimed cheerfully._

_'Teammate?' Itachi questioned._

_'Oh right!' the goofy Uchiha suddenly cried out, 'That's why I'm here. See, little couz',' he started his story, 'Hokage summoned me earlier today to tell me that you, me and cute Hitomi-chan over here, will be a team; starting today. I still don't know who our Captain will be. And this is all because of you!' He suddenly accused._

_'How is this because of me?' Itachi asked calmly._

_'I was about to become Captain myself, when Sandaime suddenly decided that he should form a special ANBU squad. I don't even want to be an ANBU but-'_

_'Please skip to the point.'_

_'I was getting there! Don't interrupt me. It's rude! As I was saying, I was about to become Captain myself, when Sandaime decided to form a special squad with the three of us and whoever the fourth person will be. According to him, I might not be experienced enough to lead such team,' he said obviously pouting, 'as our personalities, meaning yours and mine, are hardly compatible for missions, despite us being best friends! Not his exact words' he said waving his hand around dismissively, 'but it's close enough. I mean, come on! I am sure I could order you around without any problem. You are a rule follower! If I had the authority, you would do what I say. There really was no reason for me to be overlooked for this!'_

_'I do believe that your continued whining is reason enough,' Itachi said dryly._

_'What? Why you little-'_

_Hitomi watched in amusement as the two continued to bicker over what Shisui called his wonderful personality and Itachi addressed as five-year old mindset (he would know, he had a younger brother around that age). Really, the bickering was mostly Shisui shouting in a childlike indiscretion while waving his hands around animatedly and Itachi giving short, dry or matter-of-fact responses. Sasuke was following the entire exchange nodding and agreeing with his older brother whenever possible, only irritating Shisui further. It was a rather entertaining thing to watch. Unfortunately, Mikoto decided to put a stop to the ongoing nonsense, and ushered them all out of her kitchen._

_'So, you mentioned earlier that we are a team starting today, Shisui-san,' Hitomi said, 'When are we to meat out Captain?'_

_'Hm-' the thirteen-year old mussed, still sulking over losing his Captain position, 'Oh, that? We were supposed to be at the ANBU headquarters like half an hour ago.' He said carelessly._

_Hitomi stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. Itachi only sighed, most likely already used to his cousin's antics._

_'You __do_ know we can't all just Shunshin to the headquarters?'

_'Like it'll take you much longer with your speed,' the genius of the body flicker defended himself, 'Besides we are only going for the tattoos and masks. Itachi, you have the weasel mask, ne? I wonder which one I'll get.'_

_He intertwined fingers, putting his hands behind his head in a carefree posture, walking few paces in front of them, evidently in no rush to get to their scheduled appointments._

_Next to Itachi, Hitomi muttered under her breath, 'I can't believe that is the famous Shunshin no Shisui.'_

_'Why is that?'_

_'He is your best friend. __Your__best friend__. And_ another Uchiha prodigy. I expected him to be like one of those elite, quiet, intelligent ninjas. Not … _that._ Is he always like that?'

_'Most of the time,' Itachi said in amusement, 'You'll get used to it.'_

_'I don't mind, it's just… a huge, Hokage's-head-on-the-mountain huge, surprise. I expected him to act more like you,' she blurted out._

_'Like me?' Itachi questioned, his small, always present, kind smile was missing, replaced with a (what would become his trade mark) poker face, completely blank and emotionless._

_Hitomi just grinned at the Uchiha, 'You know... All responsible and way too serious for his age.'_

_After bothering Itachi to see his tattoo the entire time he had been waiting for his, Shisui was now in the process of staring at his bandaged arm complaining how Itachi should've warned him that getting one _hurt_. After a while of getting no response from his silent cousin Shisui quieted down only long enough to come up with a different topic._

* * *

_'ANBU, huh? I never really thought about it.'_

_'Never?' Hitomi asked seemingly surprised, 'I heard they are the elite of the elite. Considering how much you were upset about not becoming a Captain of your own team, I thought you would jump at this chance. What do you think Itachi? You've been in ANBU for a month already.'_

_'ANBU are highly qualified ninja handpicked by the Hokage. I believe it is an honor to serve in their unit,' he admitted with that kind, patient smile of his. His voice was soft as he spoke and very hard to hear in the busy Konoha streets._

_'Yeah, but they do a lot of dirty work that normal ninja can't do; and that's saying something. Ne?' Shisui pointed out._

_'Don't you think it will be exiting to be part of the special unit at least for a while? You could always ask Sandaime to let you leave the unit if you decide you can't do it anymore,' the only girl suggested with a bright, pearly smile, 'Besides, if you enter ANBU, you'll be in the same team as Itachi, at least for a little while.' Throwing Itachi a quick sideways glance, she added in a quick whisper, 'We both know he'll need someone there for him.'_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw her whispering to his best friend but he only got a huge grin and a playful wave back. Sighing he added this to the rapidly growing list of things he would like to question Hitomi Kiranazo about. They barely knew each other for a day and his mental list was already getting full.  
Shisui looked thoughtful. What she said was true. His little cousin could use someone to watch his back and cheer him up. Well he was planning to give this ANBU thing a chance anyway, now he just had an additional reason to do so._

* * *

_Present day:_

The trees had _turned_ into blur as he ran. If he hadn't had his Sharingan, it would've all been nothing but a mix of green and brown, no shapes, just messy colors.

Had it been any other ANBU, the porcelain mask of an animal would have been used to hide the identity of the ninja wearing it; however this wasn't any other mask, this was a weasel mask, or better yet _the_ weasel mask. The two red eyes shining from behind it, just as the mask itself, or that long inky hair clearly indentified the ANBU as the illustrious heir of the famed dojutsu clan. Uchiha Itachi.

He moved past the village gates without being noticed by the guards and fast towards Hokage tower. He had important information to give to Tsunade and was also in a hurry to get home. His month long solo mission has drained him, both physically and mentally, emotionally even; the news he was about to bring were anything but good.

He expected that the Hokage wouldn't be pleased. If he was lucky she might decide to vent her frustration on someone else and he might get a quick release. Itachi didn't really want anyone else to suffer, mind you, he was just too tired to be ready to take the notorious temper of their Godaime himself.

Tsunade was worried. The ingenious ANBU capten before her had just broth her the confirmation of the message Kakashi had sent two days ago. Akatsuki was zooming in on the jinchuriki, but she would be damned before she allows them to take Naruto.

Her hands itched for the sake bottle she had hidden in her table and she ushered the clearly tired Uchiha out, wanting –no- _needing_ to take a good swing. Her frustration was growing. It reached astronomic heights once she realized that her bottle was almost empty. She needed sake to think!

'Shizune! Get in here!' she yelled.

Why were there no meetings with those annoying elders when she needed to blow off some steam?

The women with short black hair, carrying a small pig in her hands entered cautiously. She knew to be careful; when the slug princess had one of her mood swings bad news were regularly the reason.

'Yes, Tsunade-sama?'

'Bring me Asuma in here. And some sake.'

Shizune was about to argue on the second part of the command but seeing the serious face of her former mentor decided to indulge her this one time. She left the office softly closing the door, leaving behind an irritated Tsunade to bite on her thumbnail deep in thoughts.

* * *

Sakura was tired! And dirty. She really needed a good, warm shower. And had she mentioned how much she missed her dear soft bed? No? Well allow her to. She missed it so much, she would be ready to go on one ramen date with Naruto if it meant she could just appear in her bed right now. That's how much she missed her soft, soft pillows and warm clean covers.

Unfortunately, team Kakashi was another day away from Konoha. Another whole day! Which is way Kakashi (kami bless that lazy man) has decided they should take a lunch break in the next village or city they come across.

Naruto had been complaining about how hungry he was for a while now and how they had already passed all the villages. In Sasukes opinion the blond idiot was being unnecessarily loud and was asking to be hit. But Sasuke had decided to be a better person (mostly because he has too tired to jump all the way to the dead last to hit him) and was instead toying with a shuriken, waiting for a right moment to throw it in the direction on the hyperactive moron.

Luckily for Naruto, who wouldn't have avoided the projectile fast enough, they had reached a small city before Sasuke could decide whether to aim for the head or for the butt.

For one precious moment, the blissful silence fell on old team seven as they all jumped from the trees onto the dusty road. But this was the team which lived and breathed stupid arguments and before one could say Chidori two loud voices broke the short-lived peace.

Sakura and Naruto were having a "small" disagreement about where they would be eating. An argument that, Sasuke knew would either end up with him glaring at that unhealthy portion of blond's favorite food (hopefully Naruto wasn't in one of his more stubborn moods), or with a black and blue Naruto and a happy, happy Sasuke munching on his favorite tomatoes (As Sakura always took his preferences under consideration, unlike certain best friend the Uchiha could name). Therefore, Sasuke saw no reason to enter the ongoing argument, choosing to silently walk next to their ex-sensei.  
Kakashi also saw no reason to enter the argument, mostly because he already had his nose deep inside that horrid orange book of his and just couldn't be bothered. But Sasuke would take his odd, perverted but silent captain over his loud obnoxious teammates (almost) any day, so he was content to just walk down the street and glare at people who dared to give them odd looks.

Thankfully, it was Sakura who won the argument and Sasuke would've hugged her is he wasn't afraid she would go all fangirl crazy on him.  
On the seat across of him was a sulking Naruto, massaging his painful jaw. Sakura sure knew how to throw a good punch, the Uchiha thought smirking.

He had been enjoying Narutos painful experience, waiting for their order to arrive when a familiar chakra signature flickered in the same small restaurant they were in.  
There was only one square room with tables there and his dark eyes scanned the crowd automatically with alertness particular to those of his chosen profession.

No dark hair and blue eyes caught his attention and if it weren't for the sudden tension he could feel radiating from his ex-sensei, he would've dismissed the situation as his crazy mind making things up (all those years spent with Naruto were bond to have some undesired side effects). But Kakashi was also carefully monitoring the small crowd, his dear orange book nowhere in sight. Sasuke couldn't help himself, so he turned on his Sharingan, red eyes blazing as he tried to spot any henge. There was none.

'Sasuke, why do you have your demon eyes on?' Naruto asked loudly making all the guests turn to look at them.

'Be quiet baka,' hissed the annoyed Uchiha. The blond idiot will never learn the meaning of discreet or stealthy. What had he done so wrong in his last life for karma to give him this usuratonkachi for a best friend?

'Don't call me baka. Teme!'

'Than don't act like one,' Sasuke snapped, knowing that he had missed his opportunity to find her. She had been on his nii-san's level back then, and she probably was close behind now. If she didn't want to be found, she won't be. Sasuke knew as much. His eyes faded to their normal color as he stared at Naruto, who was complaining about missing ramen, again.

Next to him, Kakashi was still silently watching the crown. It was no coincidence that she had been here. It couldn't have been. There were no such things as accidents when it came to her. Everything was always a perfectly thought out plan, always.

This must've been a message, Kakashi decided. For him or for Sasuke? Maybe both?  
The masked man went over all the possibilities in his head with lighting speed. The conclusion was very simple and very worrisome.

She was coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the new chapter :)  
I decided to cut it short and post what i have written so far as I had trouble shaping up the last bit so... yeah.  
I hope you enjoy it.

Don't forget to let me know what you think. :)

_Chapter 3:_

_Ten years ago: _

_Bunch of children were running around the playground, enjoying what little time they had left before their parents would come to pick them up. Most were ages five to eleven so a lonely dark-haired girl, who was sitting on of the swings, fitted easily into the group of unruly kids. She was staring at the darkening sky deep in thought._

_It took her two months, two long aggravating months, but Hitomi had finally convinced Sandaime to go against his elders and Danzo and drop the ANBU surveillance of the Uchiha clan. Granted she had to play at Itachi's and Shisui's loyalty, making them the double spies sooner then she wanted, but to win a war sacrifices were necessary and she wasn't above using the two boys to get what she wanted._

_Now the Uchiha elders, much like the village council, were turning to be a problem. Damn old geezers. They wanted to use this new-found freedom to speed up the rebellion and she tanked all the gods out there that gave Uchiha Fugaku a heart, as dysfunctional as it was, because the clan head saw this as an actual effort towards peace on Sarutobi's part. Most of the clan agreed with the clan head; they, much like he did, had families and children to think of, and if they could end this repression without any blood being spilled (on either side) they were willing to do so.  
Unfortunately for her (and because karma was just that much of a bitch) there was quite a number of arrogant, thickheaded pigs around, both young and old, that kept yapping about old glory days of the Uchiha clan (never mind that the young ones don't even remember those days).  
Hitomi seriously considered just poisoning the whole lot of them. Too bad she couldn't do it, not without Hokage being blamed. It was a happy thought nonetheless._

_Danzo was also a huge pain in the butt even though he was an expected one and she had no idea how to deal with the__ self-righteous bastard. Kami, did she hate that power hungry, hypocritical old dog. Why in the name of seven hells was he given so much influence was beyond her. The best she could do was to keep the two Uchiha prodigies far away from his greedy pawns and contradict him whenever possible. His slow and painful death was another happy thought she frequently indulged in.  
How she loved whining against that son of a bitch in an argument (even if it probably got her on the lunatic's hit list). Nothing was sweeter then when she convinced Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu to agree with Sandaime and remove the surveillance. Oh, the marvelous feeling of victory._

_She hadn't even noticed that the playground had emptied out or that she had stopped swinging until the swing next to her let out a torturous squeak into the empty silence that surrounded her. She almost jumped out of her skin because of the sudden eerie sound.  
She turned, fully prepared to yell at whoever it was that had dared to scare her like that (never mind that she was smaller than most ten-year olds), but her angry words disappeared from her lips once she saw a small blond boy on the swing next to her, his big blue eyes trying to hold back tears of loneliness. Hitomi recognized the Kyubi brat and her annoyed expression was quickly replaced with a Cheshire cat grin as an idea struck her. It was time to prepare the field for her next move._

_Putting on her best shy smile she spoke up, 'Hi.'_

_The boy looked up, surprised that someone addressed him. Maybe even slightly afraid._

_'My name is Hitomi. Who are you?'_

_He stared at her in silence, trying to understand what was going on. He obviously half expected her to run away once she realized that he was the monster everyone in the village talked about, but as the girl kept patiently waiting he opened his mouth and at first insecurely said, 'I'm… I'm Uzumaki Naruto,' this seemed to give him courage as he yelled next, 'And I am going to be Hokage one day! Dattebayo!'_

_'Hokage you say? So you are going to ninja academy then?'_

_The boy nodded enthusiastically and watched in astonishment how her kind smile grew in size, a smile directed at him! He grinned back. It was too easy. The boy was starved for some attention.  
The village council was filled with complete morons if she may say so herself. Anybody could just walk in and offer the boy a smile and walk away with the jinchuriki happily following them and leaving his hometown behind (there were numerous ways for one to avoid the ANBU that followed the boy)._

_'Say Naruto, I have to be heading home soon, but I wanted to stop by the Ramen stand first. I don't like eating alone. It just reminds me that my parents are no longer with me… Would you like to join me?' in all honesty, Hitomi wasn't a huge fan of the unhealthy meal, but she needed the boy to like her and what better way than to get him a bowl of his favorite food, 'My treat.'_

_The excitement and happiness on Naruto's face was contagious and she couldn't help but laugh as he jumped of his swing edger to share a meal with his new (and only) friend. Smiling at the little boy, she offered him her hand and they left the playground together._

* * *

_Present day:_

Shisui was having a wonderful day.  
First, he mopped the floor (or the training ground as it was the case) with one of his more annoying cousins five times remover or something. Said cousin was few years older and one of the most arrogant people one could ever meet.  
He thought that fact that his last name was Uchiha was enough to compensate for his complete lack of talent. Shisui scoffed in his mind. The guy really was an idiot, and one of the loudest back when Coup d'État was still a possibility. Shisui had never forgiven him for that (and probably never will).  
But back to the reasons Shisui was having a wonderful day. He mopped the floor with the previously mentioned annoying cousin (Kami knows how they were related) and was now on his way to bug Itachi-chan who had returned from his mission couple of hours ago.  
Yup, it was a beautiful sunny day. Birds chipping and all that.

With a big grin on his face, he entered the huge house without bothering to knock. He went to the kitchen first and greeted Mikoto. That woman was an angel (and had been his very first crush, but that's a given).

'Are you here to see Itachi?' she asked kindly, 'He should be waking up soon. Why don't you wait here while I get you some tee?'

'Thank you Mikoto-san.'

As he said, he was having a wonderful day (even more so now). Wouldn't it be nice if Fugaku suddenly died so he could step in and comfort this beautiful devastated woman and then she would marry him and he would spent the rest of his life avoiding Itachi and Sasuke (as they would gang up to kill him) but that was such a small price to pay for his future happiness. With a sigh Shisui forced himself to think of something else. He was no longer a hormonal thirteen-year old teenager after all, and he had a hoard of beautiful women running after him, but he very much doubted that any of them were half as graceful as she was or would look half as hot once they turn forty as Mikoto did.

The sound of the Shoji-door sliding open was the only sign of his best friend's presence as the silent Uchiha heir took the seat opposite of him.

'Shisui.'

'Itachi-chan,' he greeted cheerfully, 'how was your mission?'

'Successful,' the genius answered simply.

'You are as chatty as ever little cousin, ne?'

'It is an ANBU mission Shisui,' Itachi said dryly, choosing to ignore the _little _comment. He had one too many arguments with Shisui about that particular adjective to still care (or hope the older Uchiha would drop it).

'Yeah, yeah. Super secret unit and all. Boy, am I glad I left that thing. You should really consider returning to the regular forces too. It's not good for your mental health to be a part of ANBU for so long.'

Silence met his proclamation. Not that Itachi needed to say anything for the other to understand what his opinion on the matter was. Shisui had an inbuilt translator and also an established thoughts-reading sensor when it came to Itachi (first one the reasons they became best friends despite the huge differences and second something he developed over the course of their lifelong friendship). His Itach-thoughts-reading sensor was informing him that his friend would stay in ANBU until the Hokage said otherwise and there was nothing he could do or say to change the younger man's mind. So instead, he decided to change the topic.

'Man! My team really had some shitty missions lately. Almost made me miss the crazy Black Ops. At least those missions were challenging,' he complained, 'I know Lady Tsunade was trying to keep some powerful shinobi close to home because of what happened in Suna, but our mission log is getting ridiculous.'

'Akatsuki is becoming a serious threat; it's only natural that Godaime is being careful.'

'She is planning to sent Asuma and his team to look around Fire country for any clues, but is waiting for Kakashi to return first. Do you think Danzo's Root has more information? Those scamps are working in the underworld after all.'

'I don't think so. If Danzo knew anything, he would've acted on it by now.'

'After everything, you still believe that he has Konoha's best interest at hearth? When are you going to realize that-'

Their conversation quickly turned into an old debate they had over a million times. Shisui cursing kami for giving his friend an overly kind and forgiving heart in the same package with the position of the Uchiha heir and the unmatched talent for shinobi skills. He seriously wondered sometimes what Itachi did wrong in his past life to have such bad luck in this one.  
Giving up on the old argument after a while, they decided to go eat some dongo before going to the training grounds.

It's been a while since they fought each other and they both looked forward to what promised to be a good challenging spar.

* * *

They were breathing heavily, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. While Itachi had the edge those days (much like Shisui did when they were younger), the difference was so small that they could be considered a perfect match for each other. It's been a while since either of them had a good fight like this one (the one Shisui had earlier that morning didn't even count as a fight, more like morning exercise). And although, they could both continue for a while longer, they had an observer they had noticed some time ago but had chosen to ignore at first. However, they made the poor soul wait long enough.

'You can come out you know?' Shisui called, his sharp red eyes staring to the left.

A shinobi in standard jonin outfit and a senbon in his mouth jumped in front of them from his place among the trees.

'Didn't want to interrupt such an incredible sparing match,' Genma said easily, 'There are only so many chances one has to see two such talented shinobi go at it.'

Shisui smirked, 'Too bad none of our amazing talent would convert to you just by being in our presence. I am afraid you'll have to stay mediocre forever my friend.'

Genma spit his senbod like a projectile in the Uchiha's direction, but Shisui avoided it easily with his signature body flicker, appearing at Itachi's side.

'Ne, Itachi. Won't you protect your best friend from the offended ninja?'

'If you are such a great shinobi I am sure you can protect yourself-' Itachi started in a matter-of-fact voice making Genma grin at his comment while Shisui yelled 'Who's side are you on?'  
But he simply continued ignoring the comment, '-against the mediocre ninja.'  
Genma and Shisui copied the expressions other had a moment ago, as this time Shisui grinned raising his hand for a high-five (which was promptly ignored) while Genma cried, 'What is this? Pick-on-the-first-Shiranui-you-come-across day?'

Itachi's small smile made the older shinobi smile too and he quickly dropped his complains. He had been one of the few people who hadn't treated the distant and solemn Uchiha heir any different than he would any other Konoha shinobi (result of being Gai's teammate for years) and had formed a somewhat close relationship with the two Uchiha prodigies.

'As entertaining as this is, I am here to inform you that Lady Tsunade wants to see you two in her office. Immediately.'

The two Uchihas nodded, quickly disappearing from the sight. Popping a new senbon into his mouth, Genma also left the training ground.

* * *

Tsunade was staring at the young woman in front of her then at the scroll she had been handed before staring at the woman again. Her eyes kept following this same patter repeatedly.  
The scroll in her hands held her old (now deceased) sensei's signature. While it was hard to copy one's handwriting to this extend, it wasn't impossible. She couldn't see why the old man Sarutobi would've signed something like this. Biting her thumbnail in annoyance, she glanced at the door. How long were those Uchiha brats planning to make her wait?  
Behind her Shizune was nervously flinching every now and then, her worried eyes traveling between two other women.

The young woman before them seemed utterly calm. Her long black hair was braided back, allowing only few shorter locks to fall out of the braid and frame her heart-shaped face. Big and unnaturally dark electric-blue eyes, that reminded Tsunade of two beautifully carved sapphires, dominated her pretty little face. The girl was a few years older than Sakura and had certain air around her that spoke of confidence, which her apprentice was still missing (that Uchiha boy was to blame, of that Tsunade was sure). An old ANBU tattoo was visible on her bare arm and the slug princess decided to concentrate on that for a while.

The door finally opened after a silent knock (no doubt Itachi's) and the two brats stepped into the room. Shiusi, being Shisui, forgot any courtesy he might have had as his eyes landed on the most interesting occupant of the room.

'Hitomi!' he exclaimed cheerfully, giving the girl an affectionate hug and effectively removing any doubt Godaime might have had about the scroll and what was written in it. Behind her, she heard Shizune breathe out in relief before quickly exiting the room in order to send a few more ninjas to the office.

'Shisui, so good to see you again,' she returned the hug smiling.

Next she hugged a slightly tense Uchiha heir placing a butterfly kiss on his cheek, 'And Itachi of course. I missed you so much.'

The young man only nodded in return, while his goofy cousin whined, 'No fair. Why did Itachi get a kiss and I didn't. You are playing favorites Hitomi-chan.'

The mentioned girl gave small laugh, like a sound of tinkling bells, before giving him a quick kiss as well. Tsunade followed the entire exchange with narrowed eyes, before calling for their attention once Shizune had reentered the room.

'Hitomi, you said you had information about Akatsuki that would be of great use to us. We shall wait for some other shinobi to join us before you tell me everything you know.'

She nodded, while Shisui threw his arm around her sholder, 'You haven't changes one bit, ne? Knowing things others kill to learn.'

'Who is to say I haven't killed anyone for this information?'

Shisui's reponce, whatever it would've been, was interrupted when Itachi asked the Hokage, 'If this is about Akatsuki shouldn't we wait for Kakashi's team to return. They should all be informed of everything we know as it affects them directly.'

'I shell speak to them once they return, but as the situation is right now we have no time to waste.'

Just then, the door opened as some of the most reliable and trustworthy jonin, tokubetsu jonin and chunin who were in the village at that time entered the room. A few chosen ANBU captains were there as well (all without their porcelain masks as requested). Itachi kept his Sharingan eyes locked on Hitomi as she went over every face present before nodding to the Hogake, who nodded back.

Tsunade briefly introduced the younger woman, remarking that a few of her ninja seemed to recognize either the girl herself or the name, further supporting the story she had been told earlier. Once she was done, Hitomi calmly stepped forward in spite of the intense stares of all the present shinobi.

'As you were already told, I'll be rejoining your ranks again. Most of you might not even be aware that I was a shinobi of this village as I was only ever in the ANBU Black Ops. As per Godaime's orders, I am to tell you all everything I know about the organization of S-rank criminals known as Akatsuki. Now then, let's start with names-'

True to her word, she was capable of naming almost every member and his abilities as well as bunch of other relevant information. However, if that knowledge was meant to prove where her loyalties lie, it didn't have the desired effect. Most of the experienced ninja (who had no previous contact with the girl) were growing more suspicious after every word that left her cupid lips. They, better than anyone else, knew how hard it should've been to get the information she was so easily giving away. It was too farfetched, way too farfetched.  
Among all the suspicious shinobi there were a few who saw no reasons to question the girl's words. Those were Tsunade (because the scroll given to her was proved real), Shisui (he simply trusted her), Itachi (as he knew more than the rest about her), Genma (see Shisui's reason), Gai and Lee (because they were youthful like that) and Shikamaru (because it was too troublesome).

Hitomi finished her speech and with a respectful bow to the Hokage, returned to stand next the two Uchiha men. The room was silent after that as they all waited for the Godaime's orders. The slug princess has once again taken upon biting her thumbnails as she pondered over the given information. The bigger part of her shinobi would prove useless in a fight against such overpowered enemies.

Barking orders at each and every ninja present she was soon left alone in her office. To her great disappointment her sake bottle was already half empty. Why were her bottles always empty? She needed to get out and have a good drink before sorting this mess out.

With the tempting promise of more alcohol to calm down her nerves, she left the Hokage Tower. Sake always won over paperwork.

* * *

Itachi left the Hokage office together with Hitomi wishing to speak with her privately, but Shisui had followed them out and the three of them were now walking down one of the many hallways of the Hokage Tower.

'Ne? Hitomi-chan, will you be joining ANBU again?' Shisui asked, one of his hands flung over her shoulder's carelessly.

'Hmm? Tsunade-sama hadn't decided yet-'

Anything else she was about to say died inside her throat as she heard the sound of wood hitting flour. The rhythm told her that it was a walking stick and her blood froze.

Danzo and two ANBU appeared around the corner. _Root_, Hitomi thought, following their every movement with narrowed eyes. She had known they wouldn't get disbanded no matter how many times she had warned the third about them, but had hoped that at least Tsunade would take the threat more seriously, especially since she distrusted Danzo.

'This is going to be fun,' Shisui muttered sarcastically.

Itachi couldn't help but nod in agreement. He was certain that it would be nearly impossible to find two people who hated each other as much as Danzo and Hitomi did one another. The tension in the air was so high that it could be cut with a kunai.

'Kiranazo-san. It is a surprise to see you in this village again,' Danzo spoke up first.

_Someone has to ensure your death, _Hitomi thought her blue eyes narrowing briefly. A bright smile (obviously forced) took over soon enough as she answered, 'Danzo-sama, I am _glad_ to see you are in good health.'

As far as Hitomi's jabs at the old man go, that was a rather blunt one. She normally tried to be more subtle in her dislike.

Danzo eyed the two Uchiha prodigies that were next to her before saying, 'I am afraid that the old age is getting to me. Which is why I hope you could reassure me that you have nothing but Konoha's best interest at hearth. You have left abruptly ten years ago, and disappeared without a trace. This is a world of ninja, I am sure you understand my concerns.'

'Of course,' she answered pleasantly, 'my loyalties haven't changed. I am still on the same side I was ten years ago.'

Danzo nodded, his face emotionless. However, one could tell that he was furious by the way his hand gripped his walking stick tighter. Hitomis smile had turned into a victorious smirk.

'If you will excuse me now, I have some business with the Hokage-sama-'

'She left,' Hitomi interrupted him, 'I am afraid you will have to come later, Danzo-_sama._'

With an overly shallow bow, she stomped away. Shisui followed, not even bothering to acknowledge the man, only glaring in the direction of his Root before disappearing around the corner. Itachi was the only one to give a respectful salute before leaving after them.

In the hallway Danzo was left shaking with rage. That insolent child! How dare she treat him like that? And to take the same side as those arrogant Uchihas! He would never forget the humiliation and fury from all those years ago. Never.

He had sent numerous of his Root ANBU to find her and kill her over the years, but they either couldn't track her down or would ended up dead. But he will have the head of Kiranazo Hitomi one of those days. His Root had gathered a lot of information about Kiranazo family. That brat won't be in his way for much longer.


End file.
